


Home Free

by aveLangdon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Army, Derek Smiles, Feels, Good Peter, Happy Ending, Happy Pack, I'm Bad At Tagging, Military Stiles, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Piles, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles come home, Stiles in the military, Stilinski Family Feels, The Pack is Confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveLangdon/pseuds/aveLangdon
Summary: Stiles returns home after serving the United States Armed Forces! Reunions happens. Tears are shed. Pack piles happen.





	Home Free

**Author's Note:**

> I had this random idea and somebody convinced me to turn it into a fanfic. I hope you enjoy!

To say that Stiles missed Beacon Hills, after serving overseas for 4 years, was an understatement. Shortly after graduation made the decision to put off joining the FBI. After 4 years of being in the United States Army, he learned a lot of things. He learned little things that helped keep his ADHD and anxiety at bay. He also learned a lot of things that helped him survive numerous encounters with foreign enemies.

  
The first person he went to see was his dad. Noah was surprised to see his son in the door of his office at the bull pen. He stood up and pulled the boy, now man, into his arms and they stayed like for a while. Tears in their eyes and hugging it out like old friends who hadn't seen each other in decades. That wasn't too far off though. Stiles had visited home once since he had been drafted.

When they finally separate, they share a Stilinksi smile that they both all too well. Noah is the first one to speak up. "Why didn't tell me you were coming home? I had enough surprises when you were in high school." He laughed a little as he spoke. Stiles had the biggest grin on his face, responding immediately, "I didn't want to get in the middle of your work. But I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite of food for lunch."

  
Noah looked his son over and noticed how he wasn't the same lanky boy he was when he left. Stiles finally grew into his long arms and legs and looked a lot proportioned. Stiles was once again sporting that buzz cut he wore for a good portion of his high school career. He looked mature, like a man. Noah felt proud of his son.

  
"Of course son."

  
And with that, Noah told the rest of the deputies that he would be in touch, but he had a lunch to get to. His coworkers understood.

* * *

Over the course of getting a cheeseburger and an order of curly fries, from his favorite restaurant, Stiles found out that the pack was in town, even the Hales. Stiles got a little excited, knowing he could see the pack again. Yes, even Peter. He wasn't sure how he was going to orchestrate the whole thing, but he was determined to surprised the pack.

Stiles convinced his dad to take him to the loft later on that day after they caught up for a while.

* * *

When the time came for the Stilinski men to head out to the loft, Stiles got nervous. Noah figured that was the case when he went to ask if the younger man was ready to go. He saw that Stiles was sitting there on his childhood bed, pale as a ghost. He moved from the bedroom door to the bed, sitting down next to his son. When Stiles felt his dad's hand on his shoulder, he calmed down and gained color back in his cheeks. He heard Noah speak up with a simple piece of advice. "You got this son."

  
Noah was right. Stiles could do this. He wasn't going to regret this. They wanted to see them. He had been in contact with the pack since he went overseas. He missed them so much. He only hoped that they felt the same.

  
With that moment of bonding, he nodded at his dad, and they stood up and headed to the front door, to Roscoe.

* * *

When they reached the loft, Stiles wasn't sure what to expect.

  
He definitely didn't expect to tackled to the ground by his best friend as soon as he reached the entrance of the building.

  
"Stiles! When did you get here?" Scott asked loudly, not caring. Only happy to have his best friend back home. Stiles smiled just as wide as he did when he first saw his dad. "Today actually. I missed you so much." He hugged his best friend as tight as he could. Eventually, they got up, but not before he saw the rest of the pack. Half of them looking confused, while the other half looked happy as could be. Except for a certain two werewolves, who even now, Stiles couldn't figure out what the looks on their faces meant. Confusion? Anger? Nothing? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he missed the pack, the Hales included.

  
He was back on the ground, but because of a different body. Multiple bodies actually. It was most of the pack, minus Lydia, Peter, and Derek. The three of them stood there, unsure what to do.

  
Stiles heard a comment that he knew could only come out the resident creeper wolf's mouth. "Nice of you to join us after all of this time." He shot a look at the three stragglers that said 'Get your butts over here or so help me.' There was more weight added to the pack pile. They all stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was no more than a few minutes.

  
Stiles spoke up eventually, "Alright as much as I love laying in the dirt with all of you, do you guys want to go inside and catch up?" They all shared a laugh and stood up, helping everybody up. Stiles looked at his dad and looked at everyone else. He broke out in the biggest smile any of them had ever seen on his face.

  
He had missed everyone so much. He was home and that wasn't changing anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a more in depth flashback version, where it shows how the pack felt while Stiles was stationed overseas. Comment and let me know what you think I should!


End file.
